


Lucky Charms (Niall)

by Zianourrygirlwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 1d imagine, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, one direction one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zianourrygirlwrites/pseuds/Zianourrygirlwrites
Summary: Niall is a shy guy when it comes to girls and he barely talks to them. He and you never talked to each other until he asked her to tutor him for their final exam. Neither of you thought tutoring will lead to romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a One Shot request that I made on Tumblr. I changed the name to (Y/N) and editted some parts. I hope you like! You can read my works on Wattpad as well @please_harry1d

*Your POV*

" Ms. (Y/N)" Miss Nicole, my Physics teacher , called me, an indication to get my checked test paper on her desk. I made my way to her and retrieved it. I gave her a small smile then returned to my seat. I put my exam paper infront of me. A big smile crossed my face. I passed!

"What did you get?" My friend, Alice, asked me.

"I got an A plus. What about you?" I smiled.

"I got an A. I knew you'd get a high score!"She cheered.

"Oh shit" A deep, husky voice groaned behind me making me avert my attention to the person. It was Niall Horan. He seats behind me in this class. Harry, his seatmate and friend asked him what was up and Niall said that he failed.

I felt bad for him. I wanted to tell him that it's going to be alright and there's still a chance. All he has to do is to pass the finals but, I didn't because we never talked. Like ever. I think it's because all his life, he studied in all boys school, he's a transferee here this year.

His big blue eyes looked back at me. Swiftly, I turned my head and let out a sigh.

The following day on our dismissal time, I was walking down the hall to my locker when someone called out my name. I stopped and turned my head to where the voice came from and to my surprise, it was Niall. It took all of me to stop my jaw from falling, my eyes widened in shock.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Niall chuckled, walking closer to me.

"Oh, um hey Niall. What's up?" I gave him a friendly smile.

"Uhh.. I kinda need your help about something, if you don't mind?"

"What do you need help for?" I continued my journey to my locker with him by my side.

"Well, you see, I failed our semi-finals in Physics and my only hope to pass that subject is if I pass the finals next week and..." He trailed off.

I encouraged him to go on but he still stuttered. Aaw he looked cute when he stutter.

"Just throw the bomb Niall" I giggled. I closed my locker and rested my back against it. He was now standing in front of me.

"Fine" He sighed, his hands scratching the back of his neck. "I want you to tutor me this weekend." He finished.

"What? Why me? I'm not the top of the class"

"I know, but you always excel plus I heard you telling Alice yesterday that you passed the semi-finals and you live just next to me so it won't be a long walk from your home to mine." He grinned showing his perfect, white teeth at me. Yeah, we're neighbors, his family moved here last summer.

After some thinking, I gave in. "Fine. When do we start?" I smiled.

"You're agreeing? Thank you so much (Y/N)!" He grinned. "Will tomorrow be good?"

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday and I won't be busy so yeah" I smiled back because Niall's smile is contagious.

We both agreed that we'd start tomorrow after lunch. We exchanged numbers and walked home together.

I thought of Niall while lying on the bed that night as I readied myself to sleep. My mind travelled back to what happened earlier with him.He talked to me, asked me top tutor him, he got my number and walked me home.It's a good start with him, I guess.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

———–

Niall texted me in the morning,

From Niall: Good morning! See you later. :) –Nialler xx

From me: Good morning to you too! Ayt – (Y/N) xx

He sent me another text after lunch telling me he was on his way to mine. The doorbell rang and I knew it was him. I opened the door and welcomed Niall in.

He followed me upstairs in my room. We studied for 2 hrs. straight. He looked determined, his face focused and serious. I never saw this side of him before. Out of nowhere though, he cut me off....

"Knock knock?" He asked.

I looked at him like he had 3 heads. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Doris" He laughed.

"Doris who?"

"Doris closed that's why I knocked." He let out a loud laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"That's a good one! Where did you get that from?"

"Just from a joke book" He chuckled.

Our review went like that. Studying and laughing about random jokes.

Late that night, I got a text from him saying good night. I instantly replied back then we exchanged texts for hours. I'm starting to like him. We became close instantly.

—–

"How long does the light from the sun nearly reaches us?" I quizzed. Niall and I were reviewing about what I taught him yesterday. This was my last question out of 50. We were sat beside each other on my bed. I was sitting Indian style while he was resting his back against my bed headboard.

"8 minutes!" He answered.

"Yep!" I squealed.

"Oh yeah. What's my score?" Getting excited, he stole my notebook from my hand.

"I'm not done summin up yet dumbass" I yanked the notebook off of him. He let out a pout that made me giggle. I summed it up and showed it to him. His handsome face lit up. He got 40/50. He started dancing an Irish dance then ran up and down the house. Oh, how normal.

"We're done for today. You can go home now" I said, fixing my glasses.

"Nope" He popped the 'p" then plopped himself on my bed.

"Why not?"My eyebrows raised.

"It's boring at home"

"What do you wanna do then?" I querried

"How about we watch a movie?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Alright. " I smiled. I pulled his arms and helped pull him up from my bed. We raced towards the living room with him tripping down the last step.

Loud laughter erupted from me. I stood there and clutched my stomach. He took a chance to reach the couch first.

After debating which movie to watch, we have decided to see One Day. I made us a huge popcorn bowl considering that he's a heavy eater.

Niall and I sat on the sofa. I shivered feeling the cold breeze of air hit my skin. Niall must have noticed this because he snaked his arms around my waist. I scooted next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" We were in the middle of the movie but I wasn't paying attention anymore.

"The perks of being in all-boys school" His voice full of sarcasm that made me laugh.

"Have you ever cheated on a girl?"

"Why do you ask?" He raised his eyebrows

"Just because I want to" I stuck my tongue out. He laughed.

"No. I'd rather be a boy playing with a paper plane than a guy and play with a girl's heart."

I looked deep into Niall's eyes when he said it. He really did mean it. All of a sudden, I felt butterflies in my stomach. He slowly leaned his head to mine then he kissed me. To my surprise, it was soft like a cotton.

I froze in shock. I didn't move an inch. He removed his lips from mine, a look of disappointment on his face.

"I'm so sorry (Y/N)," I didn't speak a word.

"I'm very sorry. You probably hate me now, I'll just go home." That was when the butterflies in my stomach went wild. He was about to stand up when I held his elbow and attached my lips to his. It was now his turn to get stunned for a second then he kissed me back. Our lips moved in sync from a slow one to a heated kiss.

"I think I like you." We blurted at the same time making us laugh.

We stared into each other's eyes as he cup my cheeks with his hands then he said, "I know we just knew each other for months, hell I even just talked to you which I'm sorry by the way because I'm just shy but we can take this slow."

I nodded. "Why don't you talk to girls, Niall? If you don't mind my asking."

"Of course I don't mind. You can ask me anything baby. It's just that studying in an all-boys school didn't give me enough confidence to talk to girls."

Baby.. I love his new nickname to me.

"Oh, the perks of being in all-boys school" I mocked his statement earlier. He laughed.

"I don't need to worry about my confidence towards girl now, do I? Since I have you now." He winked.

I giggled and rested it on the crook of his neck.

We then continued watching the movie. "Baby, I'm sleepy ." I yawned.

"Sleep on my lap baby." He purred. I lay on the sofa and rested my head on his lap as I fell into a deep sleep. I think I'm falling in love with him.

*Niall's POV*

I groaned when I got the result of my semi-final test paper in Physics. I failed. Now all my hope to pass this subject is gone.

I was staring at my test paper that night, depress about my score when someone suddenly came to mind....(Y/N)."(Y/N)?" I asked myself.

(Y/N) passed this. I heard her tell Alice that she passed. I smiled at myself hearing it. Good for her. I wanted to congrats her but I didn't since I don't really talk to girls. I'm just shy. Growing up from an all-boys school didn't give me enough confidence to talk to girls.

She can help tutor me for the finals! My face brightened up. Then I remembered that I don't have the guts to talk to girls. FML. I really need her help, though. I stayed up late that night practicing what to say to her infront of my bathroom mirror. I asked her the next day and she said yes!

I like the way she teach me. She can be a good teacher. I was starting to like everything about her. She's fun to be with, she likes late night talks just like me that's why we ended up texting each other til dawn. Also, she's very pretty with that hair and eye glasses on her and she doesn't complain about my eating habits.

After what happened tonight, though. I just don't like her. I think I'm falling in love with her.

*Your POV*

Days went on. Niall and I studied at my house or his after school. We become a hot topic at school. We received confused looks from students because it's their first time to see him with a girl, some girls crushing on Niall give me a disgusted look, but we just didn't care.

It was now Monday, the day of finals. Niall and I were on the field giving him some prep talk. "Hey, it's gonna be alright"I reassured him after breaking into a tight hug. I know he will. These past few days, I noticed his improvements in our review exercises.

"What if not?" His face sad. Oh, my Niall. Just seeing him in this state breaks my heart.

"Niall, stop being negative! You can do this. You'll pass." I looked deep into his, stomping my words in his mind.

"Fine, let's go to class" He sighed.

We then started walking to our building. I could sense that he was still nervous. "Niall" He stopped. I cupped his snowy face with my hands and pulled him into a kiss.

"You feel better now?" I asked when I pulled away.

Finally, for the first time that day, he broke into a grin. His signature smile that I love so much.

"So much better. We should get a room." He winked.

"Niall!" I playfully slapped him.

He laughed. "Just kidding. Thank you." We went to our class and took our finals.

—

Friday came the results. It was also the last day for this school year.

"Ms. Sierra" Ms. Brittle called me. Just like before, we would get our grades from her table. I walked up to get my final paper. I looked at my it, a huge smile forming on my face. I passed!

Niall, on the other hand was very nervous that he kept biting his nails.

"Mr. Niall Horan" He walked to Ms. Brittle's desk. His expression stil the same after he took a glimpse of his paper.

"You didn't pass, did you? My voice toneless.

He shook his head.

"May I see it?" I asked

"Just leave it, Sierra." He firmly said. After that, he ignored me the whole day. Heck, he ignored everyone the whole day.

We were on our way out of school when he turned his direction to the field.

"Niall, the exit is here!" I called after him.

"Just follow me" His voice sounded depress. Wow, I didn't expect him to respond.

I followed him to the football field then he stopped in the middle making me stop also. I really couldn't take this anymore. If I had to slap him to bring back the cheery Niall I know, I would.

"Niall, will you pls for god's sake, stop acting like it's the end of the world?! So what if you failed? Yeah, you'll have a summer class but it's just this summer Niall. I'll help you again." I shouted but decreased my tone to normal in the last part. I was facing his back so I couldn't see his face.

He laughed. Yeah, he burst out in laughter. I think he's totally gone nuts.

"What the fuck's funny about that?"

He turned around to face me, his face as red as a tomato laughing his butt off. "I passed Sierra! I was playing with yah!" He pulled his tongue out, still laughing.He fished a paper under his pocket, he unfolded it and showed it to me. It was his final exam paper. A perfect score!

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" I squealed and jumped on him, pulling him in a hug.

He caught my behind and held me there, my legs curled around his waist and my arms on his shoulders, hugging his neck.

He smiled so bright like the sun above us.

"I hate you, though." I pressed our foreheads together.

"No, you don't" He grinned. "You love me" He added making my heart skip.

"Yeah, I do." I giggled. My cheeks flared. "I'm in love with you as a matter of fact" I confessed.

"I love you too Sierra, my lucky charms" His smile getting wider.

"Lucky charm?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes. You're my lucky charms. You helped me pass but that's not the real reason why. It's because you're the reason behind my every smile, you make me the happiest. You're my everything now, Sierra. I've never been like this before. I love you. You're my beautiful, lucky charms." He whispered the last two words to be sure that I was the only one who heard him.

I was speechless. I just madly blushed.

"I need your help for a personal summer project, though." He said.

"Glad to help. What's it about?"

"It's about 'How to Make Sierra My Official Girlfriend" He whispered in my ear. I acted like I was debating with myself whether I'd help him or not then he chuckled.

"mmm Alright. When do we start?"

"Right now. Right here."

I giggled. "Okay." I slowly tagged my lips to his soft, pink one. We kissed passionately in sync.

"Done! I'm now your girlfriend."

At that moment, everything felt perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for One Direction girlxboy, boyxboy requests. :)


End file.
